Happy White Day
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: March 14, the day boys confess their passion to the girls they love. It seems that every girl in the world has gotten a white ribbon... except one. Sweet oneshot


"Happy White Day" - an IGPX fanfiction written by: Mysteria Pearl

**_HAPPY WHITE DAY_**

"Hey," Jesse looked up and found that River and joined her to her left on the balcony.

"Oh. . . hi River. . ." She said, trying to hold back her tears.

It was the first day of the 2051 races and coincidentally, White Day March 14th as well. Most definitely the worst day of her life so far. There they stood on the IG1 grand balcony of the Supreme Season Office overlooking a breathtaking sunset and yet, there was a feeling of despair floating somewhere in the air.

"You look down," River said,

"What's on your mind?" Jesse bit her lip as her breathing began to shake once again,

"It's n-not fair. . ." There was silence for a few moments,

"What's not fair?" Jesse set her face in her hands, with her elbows supporting most of her weight on the balcony,

"I-it's one of the m-most ro-romantic days o-of the year. . . And. . ." She broke off in a silent sob, shaking miserably. River set an elbow on one side of her and then wrapped his right arm around her, laying his head gingerly on top of hers. Jesse froze and could hardly breathe as his scent and warmth melted into her.

"And. . .?" he asked in his low, melodious voice.

"And. . . Everybody got a ribbon but me!" She burst into tears again, wiping her eyes feverishly in hopes of stopping the tears.

"That can't be true. . ." he whispered. He had never noticed before how much he loved the smell of strawberry shampoo.

"I-it is true! All the p-pretty girls got ribbons!! T-Takeshi g-gave L-iz one. . . And F-Fan-tine. . . She got one from Cunning-h-h-ham. . . And. . . And Amy even got one fr-from Bjorn!" She gave into her tears for a few moments before she could manage to continue,

"E-Even Miss S-S-Satomi got one fr-from Mark!" She wailed,

"A-Andre got r-reunited with his wife and daughter. . . E-even Y-Yoda or wh-whatever his name is c-confessed his love to the red h-haired lady on Team W-White Snow! Cunningham's t-team even f-found their true lo-loves with the Skylarks! Everybody!" she all but shouted as she continued crying,

"B-But nobody c-cares a-about m-me! It's j-ust a pop-u-lar. . . Just a popularity c-contest! N-nobody cares for that 'girl who wor-works behind the scenes for M-Miss Satomi'!" Jesse could feel the blonde sigh into her hair,

"You're so wrong in so many ways. You're very pretty, for one. And two, I know one person who for sure adores you," he said as he let her go and leaned against the balcony. This just made Jesse's heart more sad,

"Oh yeah!? Who! Who c-could l-love some-someone as u-ugly and h-hideous a. . . and as h-horri-horrible as me!?" She began to run towards the door, but river caught her long, slender hand in his large, warm one,

"Jessebelle Martin! Don't you dare ever say you're ugly or horrible or hideous! You're gorgeous and stunning and sweet and you care for others so much more than yourself." He pulled her into a tight embrace, feeling her gasp in a shaky breath as her teardrops spilling onto his shirt. The embrace felt so wonderful; he never wanted to let go and Jesse buried her face in his sweatshirt.

"And. . . And I. . ." River paused as he pulled away just enough to take her cheek in his hand and made eye contact; tearful eye contact at that,

"Jesse, I. . . I love you!" The world went still as he gently lifted her face and pressed his soft warm lips upon hers, kissing her almost senseless. When they finally pulled apart, Jesse was a pink as her flowery sundress. Her watery eyes searched his face and finally, timidly, one hand reached up and brushed his long, blonde bangs out of his face, gazing into his deep blue eyes. And there she found her answer

"I. . . I. . . I l- lo. . . I love you too!" She cried, almost choking on her words as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. When River pulled away his childish grin turned into a smirk. Jesse was confused,

"What?" she asked,

"Do I have something on my face?" River grinned,

"Nope. You have something in your hair. And I thought you said that you wouldn't get a white day ribbon," Jesse lifted a hand to her head and found a white silk ribbon tied in her hair,

"I may not be perfect. . . or handsome. . . or charming. . . And I'm not really good at sweeping anyone off their feet. . . but. . . happy White Day." In light pink letter on the ribbon, it read,

"To my Darling Jessebelle. . . I will Love you Always -River Marque- Happy white Day**."**

Yes, I truly believe that White Day may be my fav holiday! It's so sweet. For those of you who don't know much about it: here's the deal in a nutshell: Valentines Day is when girls give boys chocolate and tell them they fancy them. White Day is like the response day where the boys get the girls a white ribbon and tie it in their hair to show them how they feel.

Ain't that just ADORIBLE:)


End file.
